Wingless Angel-Chapter 9
Wingless Angel-Chapter 9 Chris P.O.V "You don't have to send me all the way back to my cabin you know?" Theresa said. "I wouldn't be gentlemenly if I just leave you alone in the cold, dark night, without companionship would it?" I said. She laughed. I stared at her for a while, she seemed to glow in the night. Her white hair stood out against the dark of the night. Her boots were probably the most iconic thing about her, they were high cut, almost covering her entire lower leg, her skirt, well was short. For the thousand time I wondered how female demigods were able to fight in those things. Silena always does, but I have yet to figure out how she did it. I also realised seeing as the fact that Hemera was her mother, she was technically, my niece. It was weird for me, though I did realise demigod had almost no blood relation to other demigods that weren't their half-siblings. It was still weird. We finally reached the Hemera cabin. Theresa stop suddenly in front of the door. "This seriously feels too much like we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She said without looking at me. It took me a while to realise that she was blushing. "Well since it's already too much like it, how about we just continue with it?" I put my hand to her chin and made her look at me. I lean forward, threatening to kiss her. Her face turned red, seriously tomato red. She stood in shock, not moving. Our lips almost touched.... "Well I got to go. It's getting late." I calmy let go of her, stepped back and began walking away. "Night Tessa!" It took a while for her to realise I had been pretending to want to kiss her, she stomped her foot in frustration and stormed into her cabin. I grinned, knowing that I'm going get in trouble the next morning. I reached my own cabin. It would be seriously weird sleeping in another cabin, I took a deep breath preparing myself to meet my siblings. I opened the door... ..To find the cabin was empty. What a disappointment. I looked around a claimed a bed for my own. I chose the bed at the far right corner of the room. I unpacked my suitcase and went to take a shower. Coming out of the shower, I decided to explore the cabin a bit. It had been obvious that once it did hold Children of Nyx in it. Several of the beds looked used and there were pictures on the wall. One picture that caught my eye was a picture of a boy with golden hair and eyes, beside him was a girl probably younger than me. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was obviously like me a child of Nyx. I looked around at the cabin. I was alone in the cabin. So much for a welcome party. "Are you lonely my son?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped, literally. Because of my heightened leg strength, I jumped and flung myself to the ceiling where I hit my head. "Ouch." I groaned, I looked up to see Nyx. "I swear the next time a god and/or goddess appears beside me without warning, I'm going to send my sword straight into his or her chest." I complained. "I'll keep that in mind." Nyx said. "Now what do you want mother?" "I'm here to warn you. Remember my words?" "Behave yourself?" "No not that one." "Only with my true name will I unlock my true power." The Night goddess smiled. "Yes that's the one." "What does that even mean?" I asked. "You will find out soon my arrow." Nyx said. "Why am I even called your arrow. I get it's because I'm technically your strongest weapon. But I don't think an arrow is the strongest weapon." Nyx smiled. "Well I guess the grenade launcer of Nyx doesn't have that same ring to it doesn't it?" I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Nyx came forward and embraced me. I returned the hug. "Be careful my son, and remember. Love and trust is stronger than anything in this world, even the control of a certain person." I looked at her. She was warning me about something. Why are the gods always so damn vague?! "Goodbye my son." Nyx said before melting into shadow. "Goodbye Nyx." I said as I laid down on my bed and immediately fell asleep. Wingless Angel Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 10|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 13:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page